Unexpected Visitor
by DigiExpert
Summary: All Natsuki wanted to do was relax before dinner after weaving through the streets of slush and mud and the dreaded holiday season. However, a knock on the door would change all of that, perhaps for the better?


**I didn't think I'd be doing this again so soon, but it's so much easier to do a Christmas themed fic with Mai-HiME than with Simoun. And I just wanted to do a Christmas story without having to finagle a storyline of whys and hows and customs of other places. So... this fandom worked well for that purpose. I think I did better this time too, but I still welcome any critiques.**

She tossed her keys on the table by the door, grunting. By them, she placed her helmet. A frown covered her face as she slipped off wet boots. Cold weather was never pleasant, and it was certainly less pleasant when it was accompanied by snow, snow that became slushy and muddy as the days wore on. Her fingers reached for the thermostat, adjusting the temperature. She would never admit that she was cold after such a short ride.

On her way back from school, she'd weaved her way through traffic, cursing the holiday season. Everywhere she looked, she saw families and classmates laughing and talking, shopping for just the right gift to give a loved one. The shops had special sales and events, just to turn more of a profit in her mind. It was one of her least favorite holidays because it only reminded her of what she didn't have. When others mentioned what her plans were or what special gift she might buy for someone, she merely shrugged and talked of how Christmas just wasn't her thing.

Her apartment reflected this. Not one decoration adorned it. No tree was to be found, and certainly no presents underneath it. She wasn't one for elaborate cooking either, so she wasn't baking all the time like Mai was for Mikoto. She would prefer not to acknowledge that the holiday even existed, and would be glad when it passed.

To be truthful, she had bought a gift for someone and had had it gift wrapped already. The neat little package was tucked away in the very back of her closet. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to purchase it. Now, she wasn't so sure. Nothing good ever came of buying on impulse. For all she knew, it would end up staying there until she forgot about it completely. She shrugged and plopped onto the couch. She'd rest awhile, and then see about fixing dinner. Her arm rested over her eyes as she closed them, trying to relax.

Not a minute later, a knocking came at the door. She groaned loudly. "Coming!" she called, not too pleasant. She swore that she'd punch whoever was there. Who would come out in this cold and mush? Probably a damned salesman. She thought about what she could "sell" him, beginning to roll up the sleeve of her right arm, a demonic grin plastered on her face. She pulled open the door and stopped short. Her hand was raised to her chest, fist clenched.

"I hope that's not how you greet everyone," remarked Shizuru casually, blinking in surprise. She was bundled in a long tan coat and had a lavender scarf wrapped around her neck. In her hands, which sported the same lavender mittens, was a tote bag.

Natsuki looked down at her feet and then back to Shizuru. An embarrassed grin spread across her face, and she quickly pulled the fist behind her back. "I was…expecting someone else," she grumbled.

"You'll never get many guests if that's how you greet them," replied Shizuru with a smile. She made her way inside.

"That's the point," grumbled Natsuki.

"It's so dark in here. Why don't you have any lights on?"

Natsuki flipped the switch by the door. "I was relaxing. I was just getting ready to see about dinner." She watched as Shizuru made herself comfortable, taking a seat on the couch. She set the tote bag at her feet. "What did you bring anyway?"

"I brought your Christmas present."

Natsuki was speechless. "My…present? Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you something, that's why. It's something _special_."

"Um… all right." Natsuki wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was after Shizuru put it that way.

Shizuru leaned over and reached into her bag. She pulled out a neatly wrapped thin pink box. The box was tied with a shiny white ribbon. "Here," she smiled, "Take it."

Tentatively, Natsuki reached out and took the box gently from Shizuru as she took a seat near her on the couch. She pulled it carefully to her, as though it contained a ticking bomb. Carefully, she untied the ribbon and gently placed it aside. Her fingers grasped the edges of the lid. She took a deep breath and pulled up.

"SHIZURU, WHAT THE HELL?"

"You don't like it? It will look lovely on you. You should go try it on."

"No, I won't do it." Natsuki held the offending garment up, two fingers pinching each strap. It was a black and red taffeta corset. As she glanced in the box, she spied what were certainly garters to match it. The cups across the breast were a devil's red, and a red satin bow sat in the middle. Two smaller bows were attached just above each hip. Striped red lines ran from chest to hip all around.

"Don't be shy. Put it on. I want to see how it looks on you." Shizuru smiled, hands clasped together in anticipation.

"No, I won't wear it. You can't make me do it."

Shizuru frowned. "Not even for me? I spent a lot of time finding the perfect one for you. I know how much you enjoy collecting lingerie and I know after that Orphan destroyed your original collection you don't have a lot."

The sad look on Shizuru's face made Natsuki start to rethink her reaction. Maybe she had been too harsh…Her eyes scanned the lingerie again and she knew it was Shizuru trying to guilt her into wearing it.

"Fine." She rose from the couch.

"So you will wear it? I can't wait to see!"

"Only because you're guilt tripping me," grumbled Natsuki as she headed for the bedroom.

Minutes later, she emerged, arms across her chest. She looked anywhere but at Shizuru, her face a light shade of red. "Happy?"

"Oh it's just like I thought it'd be. Come on now. You've got to show it off properly. Model it."

"What? No way!" Shizuru watched her expectantly, as though she hadn't even heard her last statement. "Fine…"

As she recalled the models she'd seen before, she moved catlike around the living room, trying to please Shizuru, who wore nothing but an elegant grin on her face. If it could be called such a thing. Natsuki wasn't so sure. "Am I done now?"

Smiling, Shizuru nodded. "Isn't it gorgeous? It will look great in your collection."

Even though it was the truth, Natsuki was quick to deny it with the shake of her head. "No."

Her reply fell on deaf ears as Shizuru rose from the couch and encircled her arms around the girl from behind. Natsuki could feel her warm breath tickling her ear. "Don't be so shy."

Natsuki wormed her way out of Shizuru's embrace and made a mad dash for the bedroom. "I… I've got your gift too!" she shouted as the door was quickly closed. She changed out of the lingerie and gently placed it on an empty hanger. Into her closet it went, alongside the other corsets. It really was nice. Shizuru knew her lingerie. As she turned to leave, she realized she had mentioned Shizuru's gift. Realizing that it couldn't be as bad as what she had just experienced, she pulled the small box from the top shelf.

"Here you go," she called nonchalantly as she placed the box in Shizuru's lap. Natsuki took a seat near her once more.

"What did you buy for me?" asked Shizuru as she peeled away the red wrapping.

"Just…something I thought you might like…"

"Oh! They're lovely!" replied Shizuru as she pulled two tea cups from the box. They were a deep violet in color, which Natsuki knew was Shizuru's favorite.

"You're always drinking—"

"We should have some tea. I'll make some for us," interrupted Shizuru. She headed for the kitchen.

"No, you don't have to. You can save them for later." Once again, deaf ears heard not.

"Thank you for the gift. It was thoughtful of you." Shizuru bundled up, wrapping the scarf about her neck. Natsuki held her tote bag for her, which now contained the washed tea cups. "And I'm glad you found mine to be so lovely as well."

"Yeah…well…" Images of herself in the garment came to mind and she flushed red. "Here's your bag." She pushed the handles of the tote into Shizuru's gloved hands.

"You're cute when you're flustered. Merry Christmas, Natsuki." Shizuru stole a kiss before turning to the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shizuru," replied Natsuki, rubbing a hand against her lips, pretending that she hadn't enjoyed that in the least. As the door closed and she heard Shizuru's retreating footsteps, she sighed. "Who am I kidding?" she murmured to herself as she turned back to the empty apartment. "I fight her, but she always makes things seem so much better."


End file.
